everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ginine Sparkles
I´ve been raised in Aladdin´s castle. No, I´m not Aladdin´s daughter. It´s besause of that my dad is a really good friend with him. Oh, and btw my dad is a Geenie of the Lamp. Character Personality Ginine is kind of a happy person and she´s always for fun. She´s not person with negative emotions, just sometimes she gets upset or angry. People often create subheadings for interests/hobbies and other potentially relevant topics, like their opinion on destiny. Appearance What your character looks like. Fairytale – Aladdin and the Wonderful Lamp How the Story Goes Aladdin is an impoverished young ne'er-do-well, dwelling in "one of the cities of China". He is recruited by a sorcerer from the Maghreb, who passes himself off as the brother of Aladdin's late father, Mustapha the tailor, convincing Aladdin and his mother of his good will by pretending to set up the lad as a wealthy merchant. The sorcerer's real motive is to persuade young Aladdin to retrieve a wonderful oil lamp from a booby-trapped magic cave. After the sorcerer attempts to double-cross him, Aladdin finds himself trapped in the cave. Aladdin is still wearing a magic ring the sorcerer has lent him. When he rubs his hands in despair, he inadvertently rubs the ring and a jinnī (or "genie") appears who releases him from the cave, allowing him to return to his mother while in possession of the lamp. When his mother tries to clean the lamp, so they can sell it to buy food for their supper, a second far more powerful genie appears who is bound to do the bidding of the person holding the lamp. With the aid of the genie of the lamp, Aladdin becomes rich and powerful and marries Princess Badroulbadour, the sultan's daughter (after magically foiling her marriage to the vizier's son). The genie builds Aladdin and his bride a wonderful palace, far more magnificent than the sultan's. The sorcerer hears of Aladdin's good fortune, and returns; he gets his hands on the lamp by tricking Aladdin's wife (who is unaware of the lamp's importance) by offering to exchange "new lamps for old". He orders the genie of the lamp to take the palace, along with all its contents, to his home in the Maghreb. Aladdin still has the magic ring and is able to summon the lesser genie. The genie of the ring cannot directly undo any of the magic of the genie of the lamp, but he is able to transport Aladdin to the Maghreb where, with the help of the "woman's wiles" of the princess he recovers the lamp and slays the sorcerer, returning the palace to its proper place. The sorcerer's more powerful and evil brother plots to destroy Aladdin for killing his brother by disguising himself as an old woman known for her healing powers. Badroulbadour falls for his disguise and commands the "woman" to stay in her palace in case of any illnesses. Aladdin is warned of this danger by the genie of the lamp and slays the imposter. Everyone lives happily ever after, Aladdin eventually succeeding to his father-in-law's throne. How does Ginine come into it? Ginine was preparing for the role of the next Geenie her whole life and she really wants her story to happen. She should go to the booby-trapped magic cave andlive there in her lamp until the next Aladdin will take her out. She should fulfill his wishes and also the sorcerer´s. Relationships Family Geenie Sparkles Friends Octavius Ocean Octavius is Ginine´s best friend since the first school day. As Ginine, Octavius has also been raised out of humans, in ocean. Suddenly there came big changes in their lives and with each other they are trying to fit in. Queenie Midas Queenie is Ginine´s roommate. At first school day was everyone affraid of Queenie, because of her magic touch, that turns everything to gold. Ginine wanted to help her so she suggested her to wish something. At first, Queenie wanted her magic touch to disappear but Ginine couldn´t do that because that would change the whole story. Instead of that Ginine made out solution- magic gloves that stop her magic touch. They stayed roommated and bestfriends. Pillar Indigo Pet What did your character summon during Animal Calling? What is their pet called? How do they feel about them? Romance Are they dating? Do they have any romantic interests? Again, this is a good place to note ship names, if you have them. Enemies Are there people your character doesn't get along with? Why? Outfits Trivia *Here you can note any facts that don't fit elsewhere on the page, should they exist. Quotes Gallery Ginine sparkles.jpg|Ginine Sparkles Basic Ginine Sparkles Legacy Day.jpg|Ginine Sparkles Legacy Day Ginine_through_the_woods.jpg|Ginine Sparkles Through The Woods Category:Aladdin Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:Pansexual